Kikyo, Kagome
by Temperamental Kagome
Summary: Inu x Kag or Kik? These two have got him wrapped around their fingers, and it's almost impossible to choose. But he's got to decide. And soon.


**Kagome, Kikyo**  
By Temperamental Kagome  
_If you have any flames, go ahead and flame me. I don't care. I don't like flames, but I can't control you. Anon; reviews are accepted, but will be deleted if needed. Please, please, give me constructive criticism if you have some. I spell check and go over typos, so there should be a minimum, but I might have missed some, and I apologize if I do._  
Inu x Kag or Kik?  
_thinking/sometimes used as emphasis on words_  
"talking, of course. I can't think of a time when this is not talking."  
'saying a certain word, like putting emphasis on punk but not nearly enough emphasis to italicize it. Also used for the members of the Sengoku Jidai when talking about future items, as they don't know what they are.'  
123456789012345678901234567890 (divider)  
(AN: Author's note. Only an author's note when the AN is there. If it's just () then it is part of the story.)

**variations of these types might be used (in obvious ways, like if it's a song)**

_Chapter One.1: Eri, Yuka, Ayumi_

**I don't own Inuyasha. Unfortunately enough.**

"So what about your jealous two-timing boyfriend?" Eri questioned. Kagome wanted dearly to get out of all this mess and get home quickly, for fear of two things: Inuyasha coming (without his hat, and even if he did have it on, his clothes were far from normal, and Inuyasha totally going on her once she did get home. It seemed like Kagome had a look forward to when she got back, at this rate . . .

"Yeah, and how about you? If you think he's so . . . whatever, why don't you just go out with Hojo?" Yuka asked. They were always so into-her-business. If only she could get them to shut their mouth.

"So, wouldn't that make _you_ a two-timer?" Eri and Yuka nodded at Ayumi's statement. "Because, you've got Hojo and this guy being lead on . . . wow, and you talk about him . . . just look at you."

"RRrrhh . . . for the last and final time, I do _not_ see Hojo _like that_! And Inuyasha's not two—well, _yeah_ he is . . . ahh! Whatever!" Kagome had the last of it. She adjusted her backpack and ran off ahead of them. Maybe if she ran the rest of the way she could get to Inuyasha fast enough for him. Yeah, right. Nothing was fast enough for that hanyou.

"So her two-timing boyfriend's name is Inuyasha?" Eri muttered, not even caring that she had just stated a second ago he was not two-timing. Or he was, she just didn't want them to say it.

"Strange name . . ." Ayumi commented. Yuka nodded in agreement.

123456789012345678901234567890

"No, don't go and find her! She's coming back, I swear she'll be here soon."

"Then where is she, kid!" Inuyasha demanded. He wanted to know where Kagome was. Like that was a crime.

"She's on her way back, really! Her friends are really annoying and they bug her and—please just don't go and get her! I get in trouble whenever I let you out of the house."

"Fine."

Fine? Inuyasha just agreed? And Kagome says he's jealous, rude . . . and all those things. how come he's never like that around me? Souta let go of Inuyasha's hakama (which he was holding onto, to try and get Inuyasha to stay) in pure amazement, and just watched as the hanyou retreated to Kagome's room. Whatever just happened, happened. And he got out of there without having a certain han-youkai chasing after his sister.

"What's this thing do again?" Inuyasha asked himself as he picked up her alarm clock. "Where does the . . . whatever that thing is . . . gyahh . . . where's it supposed to point to make Kagome come home?" He raised his claw to the glass but decided not to do anything to it, last time he just barely scratched it . . . he shuddered at the mere memories.

Instead of messing with any of her stuff, he messed with things he actually know how to work. Like opening the window. He did so and stepped out just onto the windowsill, then leaped onto the tree behind it. Kagome would know where to find him, he always sat there.

As if the fire red haori and dog ears didn't already give it away.

123456789012345678901234567890

Kagome ran as fast as she could back to her family's shrine in hopes of getting there before Inuyasha got to her. Thousands of times she told him to wait for her, and what does he do? He goes and gets her. It's not like there were any youkai in her time period anyway. What was he so worked about? Maybe it was all those things he didn't get about her time, where to him (being a part of the old times) it seemed like she'd be killed, and as if it were portrayed in a humor story, she sat there and whistled, knowing noting was really going to hurt her.

Kagome finally got to the entrance of the large area which contained her shrine, or her house. She sped up the steps (skipping one step to go even faster), to the entrance of her home, went inside, and ran up to her room. She didn't give her heavy backpack a second thought as she looked around for Inuyasha, hoping he was still around.

"Inuyasha! Where are you?" she looked in her closet (who knew where the hanyou would hide), made sure her alarm clock was okay, then checked outside the window. "Inuyasha, where—Inuyasha! Get down from there! Aren't you always the one wanting to get out of here as fast as possible?"

The said han-youkai poked open both eyes and looked towards the voice's direction. For once, Kagome was there on time, or so he thought. He still hadn't figured out. . . whatever the mutant object was. Two years and he still had no clue what in the world that thing was.

"Kagome, you're on time for once!"

"Of course I—how do you know I'm here on time?"

"Well, actually I don't," Inuyasha told her, jumping on her windowsill and into her bedroom. Kagome closed the window as he entered. "I just figured."

"Okay, just give me a minute to get my stuff together, and we have to return tomorrow—tests, you know . . . and I have homework for tonight. So we can't stray far today."

"Whatever you say," he muttered under his breath as she set her backpack on her bed and began digging through it. He jumped on her bed and sat there, cross-legged (AN: like that's new xD). She pulled almost everything out—he noticed some things were left in there—and ran down to her kitchen.

Of course. She's got it stuck in her mind that ramen is like a ritual or something.

She returned with three cups of ramen in her hands and somehow managed to shove them all in her backpack. She also had some candy in her hands, Inuyasha saw it after the ramen cups were out of the way. Kagome stuffed that in her backpack too, then ran back into the kitchen. She sure was packing a lot. Mostly ramen.

It actually sort of made Inuyasha feel . . . guilty. For once.

"Okay, after I put this in there, I'm ready to go." Kagome stuffed two sodas (Inuyasha was, of course, dumbstruck by the sight of them, not knowing what they were) into her already-full backpack and spent a total of about five minutes just trying to get it to zip up.

Inuyasha put his hands over it, after pushing away his sleeves, and zipped it upside down.

"Um, thanks," was all Kagome could mutter.

The hanyou picked up the backpack and carried it himself out of her room. Kagome just watched him and followed. he was being unusually nice today. Well, nice couldn't hurt the hanyou, could it?

"Hey, Inuyasha, you know . . . it's almost been two years."

"Two years of what?" He asked, opening the door to the Higurashi Shrine and stepping out, Kagome too. She closed it as he walked on, then caught up to him by started out with a slow run.

"Since we started traveling together!"

"And how do you know this?"

"It was my birthday when we met, and my seventeenth birthday's coming up in thirty days, so . . ."

"Yeah, well I guess that's a sure-fire way of knowing," he said as they passed Goshinboku.

"I'm—I'm sorry," she murmured, realizing something as she got deep into thought.

"And for what?" Inuyasha asked, the last thing he wanted was for her to start crying. He did not like it when she cried, whether she sat him or not. It was basic youkai instincts.

"It—It must be so hard traveling with me, since . . . well, since I'm Kikyo's reincarnation and all." Inuyasha took it in. Darn it. He didn't want this. It would have been easier if he didn't ask, or if she just never said anything, or . . .

"No, don't be sorry."

"What?"

"It's not your fault you're Kikyo's reincarnation. And it's not like I really see you as just her reincarnation—you're two different people, and I know that."

"I'm sorry for even bringing it up."

"Stop apologizing and jump." Before they knew it, they'd made their way into the hut, finally. Inuyasha waited for her to go in first. Maybe it was either an excuse to not help her out, or he was actually learning the meaning to 'ladies first'. Of course, he knew nothing of the phrase, but the point was . . .

Kagome just jumped, and he jumped in right after her. Okay, scratch option one. If he jumped in that quickly after her he could still help. Maybe he was getting nicer. Not like it would hurt. Finally, two years, and he'd actually gotten nicer towards her.

In her mind, that was a good accomplishment. Right?

They got to the other side and as excepted, he didn't help her out. Not like it was a big deal . . . he did carry her backpack, so at least there was something. Kagome was glad to see Shippo and company, though. Of course, the young kitsune was expecting candy. She never failed to bring him candy.

"Hey guys," Kagome called, getting herself over the edge of the well. She had the courage to get her backpack from Inuyasha at least. "I brought some stuff, but we'll have to go to Kaede's . . ." Shippo jumped up and onto her shoulder, and Miroku nodded in agreement. The han-youkai didn't bother saying anything. What was the point?

"Okay, Kagome-chan," Sango said. "It's fun to see all the things you bring from your time."

"The food you bring is good!" Shippo said. Kagome began walking, Sango was first to follow, Miroku dangerously close behind her, and Inuyasha wasn't even paying attention. Once he did realize what was happening, he ran to catch up with them, right in the middle of Kagome talking.

"—Inuyasha—" Kagome stopped herself once she realized he'd just jumped in between her and Sango. So she couldn't continue her conversation. "Um."

"What about me?"

Kagome blushed a very light shade of pink, but fortunately Inuyasha was too caught up in wanting to be in-the-know that he didn't pay it a second thought, nor notice it for that matter. "Um, uh. N-nothing, I was just telling Sango-chan about my friends at back, and—"

"What were you saying?" He asked. "Or, what are they saying?"

"Nothing important, just some random drabble, really—"

"Just . . . never mind." The last thing he wanted was Kagome mad at him. He already had two women, which was not something to brag about, in his situation; now he would really hate himself if he got one of them upset at him. Who knew what she'd do. "Forget it." The hanyou jumped off to Miroku's side as they approached Kaede's hut. Kagome went in first, followed by Sango (who was with Kirara, for obvious reasons), Miroku, then Inuyasha. And of course, Shippo was on her shoulder. Can't forget the kitsune.

The hut was empty. Ah, who cared . . . more privacy. Not much of a surprise, really, at this time of day Kaede was usually out.

"Okay, I have your stuff," Kagome said as she set her backpack down in a corner, then dug through it. "I have candy for Shippo, sodas for Sango and Miroku, and, you guessed it, ramen for Inuyasha. I also stuffed in cat treats for our lovely Kirara."

"I didn't see you put those in there," came our beloved hanyou.

"I had them in there when I went to school to save time when I got home, knowing you," she said, handing each person their select item, but keeping Inuyasha's cup of ramen. "You'd want to leave as soon as we could get out." She'd left her device to make fire here to save space; so she took it from it's spot, which happened to be the same corner, and set it's fire, in the middle of the hut where Kaede's fire usually sits.

_Ha ha, sits._

Inuyasha watched eagerly for his ramen to be done after she poured it into the bowl on top of the fire. He wanted to leave on their normal jewel-hunting journey after they ate all their food, but decided then they could stay another day. If Kagome wanted it. Those humans and their times . . . Just then he remembered something Kagome had said before, about 'her time of month'. He remembered, also, that last time he even barely mentioned it she was all over him.

Not literally. But apparently it was something he shouldn't say (AN: How cute, he's just so innocent, I know xD that's why it's fun to poke fun at him -pokepokepoke-).

How did everything he say lead to another? Sits, ramen, jewel-hunting, times, time-of-month (he made a mental note at this day to never say that in front of her, the sight was far from pretty), and now . . . how everything he said lead to another.

He did like her scent, though.

123456789012345678901234567890

_I hope that was okay. My first story, my first chapter . . . yeah. And just because this chapter is centered around Kagome doesn't mean Kagome's the one who's chosen. I haven't even decided who he will choose yet. So . . . yeah. Ideas for future chapters will be taken into consideration and are GREATLY APPRECIATED. Thanks!_

_I am aiming for at least five reviews per chapter, but if I don't get them all, that's okay. It's just a goal. No big deal._

**Just another random thing: **I was looking at n00dle's stories (YES! I GOT IT RIGHT! Not nOOdle!) and I noticed her birthday is in the same month as mine. Cool coincidence, except (shh), she's a year older than me. (Yeah, I'm only 12. SHHHHHH!) And no, it's nothing like exact birthday, so it's not really exciting . . . but hey, it's something, right? Okay, well . . . my birthday issss . . . October Thirteenth. Heheh . . . SHHH.

-tK


End file.
